Arranged Marriage
by luvstobedazzled
Summary: Ciara's parents are sending her off to marrry Alec even though she has never met him. Jane is not happy about Alec falling for a human. She wants her gone so she gets help form Crystal and Chelsea,Dimitri and Felix's fiancees.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight characters. Niether do I own Ciara, Crystal, Chelsea. **

* * *

Alec Pov

I saw this wonderful girl while I was traveling with Jane. We were just outside the small town of Madison. It was love at first sight. I have to marry this girl even though we have never met and she could possibly not love me. I can't tell Jane that I have fallen in love with this girl because Jane has thing about destroying any human girl that one of our family members fall in love with. She doesn't think it is right for vampires to fall in love with humans but I have fallen for this girl so hard that I could be burning in a fire right now and not even realize. I have to find out who she is as soon as possible. I left Jane in the middle of the forest, and followed the girl to a diner where she met up with some friends. Her friends called her by the name Ciara. After the got their food and ate the sat and talked for an hour. When she left to go home, I followed her there. I needed to talk to her parents. I would ask them if they would allow me to marry their daughter.

Ciara's Parents Pov

A strange boy just showed up at our door and asked to talk to us. I wonder what he could want. I hope he is not here to ask us to let him marry our 2 angels, Sarah and Jennifer. If he did ask us that then we would have a major problem. Now if he is here to talk about Ciara then I hope he will be quick because I hate to talk about her. That is when the most surprising thing happened. He asked us if we would be ok with him getting married to Ciara. He told us that even though they had never met he was in love with her.

"Sure, take her as long as we never have to see her again," we stated.

"Don't you want to be at the wedding?" he asked us.

"No, we never want to see or talk to her again," we replied, " now where exactly do you live so we can send her there after she packs all of her stuff up?"

"I live in Italy, but you can just call this number and I will have somebody pick her up," he stated while handing us a small piece of paper with writing on it.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you like it. **

**-Brandi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Twilight characters, Ciara, Chelsea or Crystal. Actually I do not own any characters.**

* * *

Ciara Pov

I headed home after I met up with Nicole and Megan. I had this strange feeling I was being followed, but when I looked back nobody was there. I got home and went straight to the kitchen to make my mom her tea. After the tea was ready I headed towards the living room although I didn't make to the living room because when I had almost reached it I overheard my parents conversation. They were talking to this guy that I had never met about me. He said he wanted to marry me even though we have never met. My parents, being who they are, said sure as long as we never have to see or talk to her again. When he asked them if they even wanted to go to the wedding you could tell he was surprised about their last response. All that was going through my mind was some parents they were. Now I know they never wanted me. I knew that they only wanted 2 girls and they got 3. Hey, maybe getting married to a complete stranger won't be so bad. I mean I will get to leave this house and stop being treated like a servant to these so-called parents of mine. I ran to my room and started packing up all of my stuff. I finished the last box as soon as the door closed. I realized I should get the tea to my mom. I went downstairs and with the tea to meet 2 very pleased parents but I didn't care I was getting a fresh start in life and I might even grow to love this guy. I handed my mom the tea as they said that I was getting married to a guy that lived in Italy. I said I was done packing and all I needed was a ticket. They were so surprised but I have a feeling they thought I was planning on leaving anyway. They didn't know I overheard the first half of their conversation with that guy. I ran out of the living room as fast as I could and to the phone. I called the airport and got the next flight to Italy. It wasn't for another 5 hours. I then called the moving company and had them pick up my stuff. It would be there in 2 days. Next, I called the number the guy gave my parents but nobody picked up. I left a message saying when I would arrive in Italy. Now all I have to do is survive the next 5 hours and then I am free.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I know the chapter is short but there was nothing else to say.**

**-Brandi**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciara Pov

Sitting on my bed excited to leave, and all of the sudden someone yelled, "Ciara." I knew now I was doomed for the next few hours left in this place. My parents being the evil people they are could only have the worst possible thing for me to do in mind. I was freaking out over what they could possibly make me do. I met my fate at the bottom of the stairs of this 12 story house. A bucket and mop were waiting for me. They were going to make me clean this place until it sparkled. Now remember, you can't get a house like this to sparkle in 5 hours. They told me that if the house isn't sparkling then I miss my flight. I screamed in my mind because I need to get out of this place. I called my best friend, Nicole, to come help me. She said ok she would come as soon as she can. I walked up the stairs and started to work. When I finished the top floor Nicole showed up. Only 11 more floors to go. We worked together and finished with a little while to spare, but there was a problem. We forgot the basement, so when I went down to put the stuff up I screamed. This was great just great. We only had about 20 minutes left till the flight. This should take us a day. As soon as I saw this I called my enforcement to help. Wait there was only one other one. Dang! What are we going to do? There is no way we can finish it. Maybe we can sneak out before they notice. If only they could possibly stay at the mall until after the plane takes off. All of my stuff is gone except the few bags I am taking with me. I ran upstairs, grabbed the ticket and bags and went downstairs. The next thing I know I hear voices. Not just any voices, but their voices.

* * *

**Hey I know this chapter is short but please review and tell me what you think. Kaci was the co-writer for this chapter. **

**-Brandi**


	4. Chapter 4

Ciara Pov

It was their voices, the voices of my so-called family. I was positive and if I was going to escape anytime soon I had better hurry. I took off as fast as I could toward the back door. Click, the sound of the key turning in the lock. Oh no what if I don't make it out of here. Almost there a few more steps. Squeak, went the door as it opened. I didn't make it or so I thought but when I looked at who opened the door it wasn't my family. It was our housekeeper and her friends. I knew I heard their voices so where are they. Man either I am going crazy or becoming very paranoid. I need to get out of here before I lose what is left of my mind.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone I know this chapter is very short but it needed to be. Please review and if you have any suggestions please feel free to say so. I hope you like it. Please tell me if you want the next chapter to be Ciara meeting Alec at the airport or not.**

**-Brandi**


	5. Chapter 5

Ciara Pov

I made it to the airport just in time. I saw this amazing guy looking out the window. I couldn't believe what I saw but then again I never thought I would marry a stranger. I wanted to get to know this guy. I walked up to him and said, " Hi my name is Ciara."

"I know," he replied.

What how could he know that if we just met. Unless this is the guy I am suppose to marry. No it couldn't be him. It may just be a coincidence. There is no way that it is him. He is in Italy.

"Ciara, I know you don't know me, but we are going to get married," He said," my name is Alec." He handed me this beautiful ring. It was a silver band with small diamonds going around. It had three larger diamonds in the center. I loved the ring. This guy is amazing. He knew the perfect ring, was sweet and I fell in love with him right away. I boarded the plane with him and we had seats right next to him. They played a movie, but I didn't watch it. The plane landed 15 hours later ( not sure if this is how long it really takes) in Italy. We got in a black car and started heading for where he lives. We arrived at a huge castle. This is where he lives. Please don't tell me I will have to clean it.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey the chapter is not very long but I hope you like it. If you have suggestions please let me know. Please Review.**

**-Brandi**


	6. Chapter 6

Alec Pov

I was waiting for my plane back to Italy when I saw her. Why is she at the airport when she should be at home preparing to say goodbye to her family? What is with her family? I don't know but I still love her. She is amazing. Well, no time like the present to meet her. I walked over to my angel and said "Ciara, I know you don't know me, but we are going to get married my name is Alec." I handed her the ring I got for her. It was a silver band with small diamonds going around. It had three larger diamonds in the center. We got on the plane and before I knew it we were back in Italy. We got a ride back to the castle. We got out of the car and I looked over at Ciara. She had this worried look in her face. I wonder what the cause of it was. Before I could ask her what was wrong, my sister Jane and her friends, Chelsea and Crystal. ( Chelsea is not the same Chelsea from the book this one is my friend.) Just great this is exactly what I need right now. Why can't they ever leave me alone? If the come over here and scare Ciara off I will never speak to Jane again. I am in love.

* * *

**Hey Everybody! Sorry it took so long to update and that it is short. I was really busy with the end of school but now that is done. Longer chapters will be coming. Going away for a week and when I come back, I hope to have the next chapter at least done. I love you guys.**

**-Brandi**


	7. Authors Note

Hey,

Right now everything is really busy because we just started high school. We will try to get the stories updated but like next week for example I have a volleyball game Tuesday and Friday and a volleyball tournament Thursday and Saturday. Which means I will miss my homecoming.  Please be patient with us and we will try to update soon.

-Brandi


	8. Chapter 7

APOV

I have to get Ciara away from Jane but how? It is not very easy to distract her from things especially when it involves me. For some reason she has to pretend that she is older than me even though we are twins. Also I was born 5 minutes earlier than her, so wouldn't that make me older (AN: this is both in their human life and vampire life). She can't and will not ruin my engagement to Ciara just because she hates humans. Would she really kill her future sister? Well, actually she probably would but then she would be hurting me and I am positive that she wouldn't do that. I will most likely change Ciara once we are married and she knows the entire story about us. If I told her now she would run away and then I would have no reason to live.

* * *

JPOV

What is Alec's problem? How could he fall in love with a pitiful human? I will have to teach this girl a lesson in messing with vampires. If I scare her enough into leaving here and never coming back then maybe all my problems would be gone except for the whole she would be a human that knew of our existence. I should probably just save the trouble and kill her in the first place. I will get Crystal and Chelsea to help me. They have been waiting for some excitement lately. I just have to get Ciara away from my brother long enough to put my plan into motion. I have a feeling that he will be extra protective of her if he really loves her because he knows me and how I feel about humans.

* * *

Crystal POV

I am so BORED! Where is some excitement when you need it? Even if it is just a vampire that is acting up it wouldn't bother me because it would be something to do. Maybe something is going on with Jane or Chelsea that I can help with. Oh, didn't Jane mention Alec and some girl that he claims to be in love with. I think Jane said she was human. I HATE HUMANS! They are so stupid and the only time they are interesting is when you are trying to kill them. I wonder how Jane is taking the news that her future sister-in-law is human because I know Jane hates humans more that me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everybody,**

**I know it has been a long time since I updated. I was planning on putting up the chapter last summer but then things got crazy with all my dad's surgeries. Then school and volleyball start and first year of High School can get crazy. Both of us were overwhelmed with homework but finals are almost over and then I am spending a lot of my winter break writing. Sorry for the wait and hope you understand. You guys are the best. Please let me know what you think and if you have some ideas for the next chapter because I love hearing what you want in the story. Luv you guys!**

**-Brandi**


	9. Important but not a chapter

A/N

Attention all readers it is time for your part in the story. I am going to let you write the next chapter. I figure that the story will be more interesting if you get to have a part in the process of writing the story. It can have anything you want in it, but the plot of the chapter is Jane, Chelsea and Crystal going after Ciara. All you have to do is write the chapter and send it in. The best one will be the next chapter. So on your mark, get set, WRITE!

-Brandi


	10. Important! Don't Skip This!

IMPORTANT NEWS FOR ALL READERS:

We have decided to no longer write our stories. We are sick of getting reviews saying horrible and hurtful things. We have looked past if before but we can't do it any longer. We don't have the time to make every chapter perfect and there are a few people that I guess they excpect everything they read to be perfect. Maybe one day I will write again but for right now I am not writing anymore. I have so many chapters that I had already written for one of my stories but now I don't know if I am even going to put them up. Kaci had decided that she will not write again and nothing will change her mind because her story, Hope Isabella Volturi, is the one getting the most reviews that are insulting and rude. With that being said Hope Isabella Volturi is now up for adoption. Let us know if you would like to take over the story.

-Brandi


End file.
